


Why so green, McJealous?

by andrea_deer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Claire shenaningans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Gaming, Tim is a bit jealous, Tony has a crush, Tony has cool friends, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Written for the prompt: mcnozzo + 8 “Why are you so jealous?”Or: the one in which Tony might still be playing online games and making cool friends that way, and Tim might not be 100% cool with it.





	Why so green, McJealous?

"Wait, you're still playing the game?" McGee suddenly asked, as always focusing on what was totally not the point of the story. 

In fact, it was barely _in_ the story at all and if it was not an absolutely crucial part of the introduction, Tony would have skipped it altogether. For the integrity of his tale, he powered through and vaguely mentioned in the beginning while skillfully and speedily making his way to the point which was: he had cool friends.

And not only the ones back from the day! Oh no! New ones. He was making new friends. Outside of the office! And they. were. cool.

Fair enough Eliot was, technically speaking, just one friend and yes, okay, so Tony did meet him via the stupid game he started playing in the first place to prank McGee, but he was still _cool_.

"Occasionally!" admitted Tony and McGee squinted at him. "When I'm bored!"

McGee kept giving him a suspicious look so he caved: "Okay, fine, it's sort of fun and painfully addictive and I've indulged a bit more when I was stuck home with a twisted ankle, okay?"

Some people said that the way to hide a lie was to tie it up with enough of the truth. That was one way. The other was to tie it up with plenty of other lies and letting people think they caught you easily. Throw them a bone. Burry your actual lies under ten tons of other lies. No one cares to dig that deep.

Certainly not McGee who turned away with a self-satisfied smirk.

Probably because he never rejoined the game after the whole Claire fiasco. Not that Tony was checking, because he wasn't. 

"Anyway, you were telling us how you went for a date with a geeky boy you met through a game," reminded Abbie and Ziva snorted into her coffee.

Tony glared at Abbie and her bright smile. Why was she even in the bullpen? Didn't she have anything to do in the lab? Sure, they didn't have a case on, but this story-telling time was planned to let everyone know Tony had a varied social circle and was doing fine. It did not account for the extra level of sass from the Queen of Darkness.

"His name is Eliot," Ziva supplied. "And he's not a geek, he's a firefighter."

Her tone suggested she was mocking Tony but he clicked his fingers, pointing at her, acknowledging her point and also the fact that at least she was listening.

"Exactly! Thank you, Ziva!"

McGee frowned. "You do realize she did not negate the fact that it was a date, right?"

"She sure didn't!" agreed Abby fast. "So? How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Wait, you actually met him?" Tim suddenly jumped in.

"Yes, that's what this story is all about. Keep up, Mcconfused. Ziva accused me of not having any friends, and I contradicted her by starting this thrilling tale that got highly derailed, about a cool new friend I recently made, whose name is Eliot and who is a firefighter. I admit the way we first spoke was pretty nerdy, but we both have pretty decent excuses of being injured and bored at the time, so I've decided to let it slide."

"And when you met him he turned out to be a 13-year-old pimpled nerd?" Tim asked hopefully.

"No, McSpoilFun. He turned out to be a super cool guy and we've had a blast and we're going out to watch a game at the bar this week because unlike some judgy Mossad ladies, I do have friends."

"I do have -"

"A dead marine to see, as you all do. Grab your gear!"

They all rushed away, jumping to comply with Gibbs' order.

The case took their minds away from Tony's new cool friend for few days until it was a week later and Tony was bored out of his skull and decided to log into the game for a bit.

After their meeting last night he expected a message from Eliot - and he got one because he was not the one to be ignored - but he never expected his very own Elflord to chat him up the moment he logged in.

 **elflord:** wow, you really do play this game, huh?

Tony considered not replying, letting his dignified silence be the answer enough, but decided it would only backfire in the end.

 **claire69:** I'm bored, probie. and slightly hungover. what can I say?

 **elflord:** Rough night?

 **claire69:** Eliot can drink me under the table. it does make him cooler, but also more painful to hang out with. also, my team lost :(

 **elflord:** You really met this guy?   
**elflord:** twice?

 **claire69:** told you already, probie

 **elflord:** It's just hard for me to believe you would meet someone while playing an online game. You always claim how nerdy it is and how there are no redeeming qualities for people who play it and then suddenly this guy supposedly hanged all the stars as far you're concerned!

Tony frowned. Probie sounded really pissed about that, blowing it way out of proportion. Tony felt he should probably stop the conversation or derail it entirely, but as always he just could never resist an opportunity to poke his probie. Especially not when he already somehow accidentally managed to get under Tim's skin. It was a compulsion, really.

 **claire69:** Well, probie, he is also a firefighter. I think that makes him cooler than the game makes him nerdier. It's a careful balance you see.

 **elflord:** I AM AN NCIS AGENT!

 **claire69:** ...  
 **claire69:** Really, since when?

 **elflord:** Fuck you, tony

 **claire69:** LANGUAGE, McSweary!   
**claire69:** seriously, why you're so mad? are you jealous or something?

A few times an icon of typing showed up but no actual words and Tony bit his lip. He probably overplayed it waaay too much. He really should have backed off quietly, cover it all with jokes so they could move on.

Or he could press the issue like the hopeful moron that he was.

 **claire69:** Why are you so jealous, McGreen?

 **elflord:** God you're such a pain  
 **elflord:** I guess, it's just so annoying that you only ever see me as the nerdy, uncool friend but are happy to dismiss all nerdy things about this guy for some reason.

/ **claire69:** He actually only played the game while stuck at home with a broken leg. His friend recommended it. He's not nerdier than I am, Probie. / Tony deleted his answer.

/ **claire69:** I do not just see you as a nerd. I let you in further than any / he deleted the last word / than other friends and / he deleted it all.

Tony scratched his unshaved chin. This was getting potentially sticky. The "you might still joke your way out of here and they might pretend to buy it, but you're not going back to easy friendship ever again" kind of sticky. Been there, done that. Usually not worth the bother.

Usually.

 **claire69:** Well, I never went out on a date with you. ;)

He stood up suddenly, walking away from the computer. He used a smiley face! Still could be a joke! Totally a joke! Hahaha, us dating, how funny is it, McGee, huh? How funny?! Hahaha! Oh dear god, he was so screwed.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge, ignoring the fact that it was way too early to start on that. Special circumstances and all that shit.

He sat back heavily before his computer, anxiously checking the chat window.

 **elflord:** *eyeroll* You didn't go on a date with Eliot.

Tony took a gulp of the beer. 

"Remember Red, hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies," he murmured, finding some comfort in a familiar game of finding the right movie quote even as his heart pounded nervously.

 **claire69:** Nah, he's painfully straight. 

The pause was getting a bit long and Tony's fingers took up the role of his usually rambling mouth.

 **claire69:** Met his wife even. Kinda killed the mood.

He breathed carefully, drinking his beer and keeping his hands away from the keyboard. Stop digging your grave, DiNozzo, he thought firmly, it's deep enough already. Suddenly he felt sick, the beer swishing unpleasantly in his empty stomach. He stood up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, pouring the beer into the sink and putting away the empty bottle. He pressed his forehead against the fridge and then thumped it a few times against the hard surface for a good measure. He was an absolute idiot.

He vaguely wondered if this will be the reason he will end up quitting NCIS. He already worked there way longer than he was usually able to stick with one jig. He was wondering what will finally make him crack. Until now his bet was more on getting a permanent brain damage from Gibbs' headslaps than finally more openly flirting with McGee and creeping him the fuck out. Smooth, really smooth, he mocked himself. He should've saved himself some worry and just pass probie a note while in the bullpen _"Hey, wanna break rule 12? Circle yes or no. xoxoxo, Tony."_

He dragged his feet back to the computer. From afar he saw Tim finally did reply and it was nothing really long. He sighed, sitting back and reading the message.

 **elflord:** ... Tony, would you go on a date with me?  
 **elflord:** ... Tony?

Tony realized he was grinning like a loon when the next, slightly lengthier message appeared.

 **elflord:** Tony, I swear to god, if this is one of your pranks and you're going to mock me for this, I will kill you. Abbie will help me. No one will find your body.

Tony chuckled and finally typed out his response.

 **claire69:** Tonight at 7?   
**claire69:** I'll pick you up. :*

**Author's Note:**

> While tumblr still exists you can still find me there as @lordnochybaty. :)


End file.
